1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which connects to wire cables to a mounting part of an electronic device or the like.
2. Background Art
Devices such as a motor or an inverter, which converts DC (direct current) power from a battery into AC (alternating current) power and supplies the power to the motor, are loaded in a hybrid car or an electric vehicle. A device connector structure, which is used to connect wires to the device, is known which includes a terminal block which is provided inside a case of the device and holds a plurality of device side terminals which are connected to a device main body, and a wire side connector which holds a plurality of wire side terminals to a wire side housing, and which attaches the wire side connector to the terminal block to connect the wire side terminals and the device side terminals (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-31962